The Sisters of The Timelords
by xxBadWolf
Summary: The Master was pulled back into the time lock, and the doctor died, right? Well, time can be rewritten. The Doctor's sister and her best friend, The Master's sister aren't willing to let their brothers go, and are willing to rewrite time for the men who believe both of them to be dead.


The sound of war faded from her head as she regained consciousness. She'd been... dreaming. At first, the young woman couldn't figure out where she was, then she realized she was in prison. Memories flooded back to her from the night before, and she smiled to herself, almost laughing. To her, the reason she was in prison was quite funny. She rubbed her eyes, and swung her feet off the bed, surveying the room. She'd be able to break out-

"The Shadow has awoken! The Shadow has awoken!" an alarm had cut her off.

Well, there was no denying her name. The Shadow stood up, and stretched, noticing guards outside her cell on high alert. A ribbon held her black hair up in a pony-tail, and her brick colored eyes came into focus. Her cell wasn't big, but it wasn't small. The walls were made of steel, and the floor was solid cement. Her gun would easily blast a hole through either of them.

The voice alarm had stopped, but there had been another one behind it. It sounded like it may be an intruder alarm. Soon enough, she heard another woman yelling at someone in a hostile manner down the hall, and she realized, that voice was quite familiar. The two men outside her cell left, and immediately, The Shadow reached into her pocket, and she found it empty. Okay, so breaking out may not be quite as easy... she thought to herself.

The Shadow looked over at the door, and she swore she knew someone was there, and then she realized, someone was using a perception filter. When her mind understood that, she saw a girl she'd wanted to see for years. When the girl looked up, she flashed a smile at her.

"How'd you manage to get in here!? It's the most protected prison in this solar system! What could you have possibly done?" she murmured the last part, almost to herself.

The Shadow looked around. "I'll explain later... where'd the guards go?"

The new girl looked down both sides of the hall. "I'm not sure really. I didn't expect the plan to make it this far!" she chuckled to herself, and gave up trying to figure out how to open the lock. She 'cheated,' by taking a sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "How is that not deadlocked!? Ha! The most protected prison in the universe. It doesn't deadlock the doors!"

The Shadow was trying to keep up. She'd almost forgotten how this girl could talk so much! "So you don't have a plan?"

"No, not really. All I thought I'd accomplish was to make it to your cell. We're going to wing it from here-" she looked down at a gun strapped to her shoulder. "Mmm, well how would I get that? Not really fond of things like these." The girl took it off and tossed it to The Shadow.

Looking down at the gun, The Shadow gaped in surprise. "How the hell did you get one of these!? A rapid fire ray gun! I've been trying to get one for years!"

Checking one more time, the girl looked down the hall. "I told you, I'm not quite sure. Now, I'd recommend running if you want to get out of here." With that, she sprinted down the hall, The Shadow close behind her. At the end of the hall, there was a door that the girl used her sonic screwdriver to open. Once inside, the lights came on, and The Shadow could see rows of patrol ships, so that everything in this solar system could be watched, and monitored.

"Well that's no good..." the girl muttered. "I should have landed where I would have remembered it is." The Shadow watched her carefully as the girl ran up and down the closest row of ships. "Aha! Here it is! The windows won't show you the inside." She looked back at The Shadow. "Well, come along then!"

Repositioning the gun's strap on her shoulder, she ran after the girl. Once inside, she sighed, relieved. They were in a TARDIS. Closing the door, The Shadow sighed and leaned against it.

"It feels great to be free again. It's probably not going to last long though!" she smiled, very happy to be out of that prison.

"Well, stop getting in trouble then!" The new girl teased her. "Now, help me fly this thing. It's nearly impossible to fly it alone. It was extremely difficult flying over here."

"It's hard for me not to." The Shadow walked over to the console, and waited for further instructions. The girl gave her a few things to do, and off they were into the time vortex. "Where are we headed?"

"Earth, 2012. Christmas actually!" the girl smiled. "So, while we're travelling, answer me this. Why were you in prison?"

"Um, well, I nearly destroyed the walls of the universe by accidentally creating at least thirty paradoxes. The all combined into one big one, and there went the universe!"

"Who stopped it?"

"Your brother, of course. He doesn't tend to miss those types of things," The Shadow replied simply. "I'm glad he did though. We all would have been screwed if he didn't."

"Well, that sounds like something your brother would do, now doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose, but it was I who did it. 'Suppose it runs in the family." The Shadow smiled, and she laughed a bit.

The girl with the TARDIS chuckled aloud, looking around as if she was trying to find a way to say something. "Also, I need to tell you something about your brother. He basically tried to take over earth and bring back Gallifrey, as well as the rest of the Time Lords."

"That can't be bad, can it? It's our people."

"That's what you'd think, isn't it? You and your brother weren't there at the end of the Time War. It's... I don't want to bother explaining it. It's all time-stuff. It's in the past, or the future. It's happened, it doesn't even exist yet. It all depends where you're standing. It was just a horrible idea." The new girl tried her best to explain it, but really, she didn't even understand it that well. "My brother doesn't even know I'm alive."

The Shadow looked at her, almost sympathetic. "I know. We both do. You're doing your best to find him, or have you given that up?"

The girl looked up at her, sadly. "That's just it. This is what I want to tell you. My brother sent all of the Time Lords back into the time lock, as well as your brother. I'm so sorry, but your brother's gone. The Doctor saved the world from your brother, at the cost of his own regeneration. It had been so difficult trying to keep up with all of his other regenerations, but this time, I can't identify him. I've decided to give up the chase."

The Shadow was stunned. Her brother was gone now. Forever. And now The Doctor, whom her friend and her had been chasing for years was unidentifiable. An idea crept into her head. "I do have knack for re-writing time, don't I?"

Her friend looked at her, concerned. "I wouldn't say it's a good thing. Should I be concerned of what you may be thinking?"

"Maybe," The Shadow said, shrugging. Her friend just looked at her, until she gave up trying to hold it back and laughed. "Re-write time. Save them!"

The girl smiled from ear to ear. "Fantastic idea! It just may work. I already have some of it figured out."

"Would that happen to be the mystery I have to figure out on my own?" The Shadow grinned, teasing her friend.

Her friend looked up at her. "Oh, don't play with my name, just... you can't. Don't. Don't ever think of doing it. It's not funny."

"Okay, Mystery. I won't make jokes with your name," The Shadow shrugged, and she could feel the TARDIS landing.

"Well, I suppose I don't mind. It's great to hear you say my name again." With that, The Mystery and The Shadow walked out of the TARDIS, reunited again. They had planning to do. Saving their brothers was their first mission in a long time.


End file.
